Choices and Chances
by Haruka's Knight
Summary: A series of shorts featuring our favorite Turtle Ninjas and their human companions. These are quick moments in their lives that we wouldn't see on the show. Written after watching season 3, does not include events from season 4. Pairings: April x Don and Karai x Leo, possible others so you have been warned. Please read and review. Added C&C2 to this story.
1. House Party (Fall 2013)

**Author's Note:** _Song lyrics belong to Sam Hunt, the song title is "House Party". I thought up this idea driving home with country music blasting and decided to go with it. Also, I've started to include the year these shorts happened on the chapter titles. I hope placing the approximate year in the chapter titles will give everyone a gage of where each story falls. This one is from before the previous chapters, placed approximately in April's senior year of high school. Enjoy._

 **Choices and Chances:**

 **House Party (Fall 2013)**

November 28th 2013 was just your average Friday night for most of New York. It was a week after Thanksgiving and still several weeks before Christmas. April O'Neil sighed as she sat through her final class of the day, gazing out the window instead of paying avid attention to the lecture being given. The senior knew when she went home tonight she would be alone, her father was on a retreat at a therapy clinic and wouldn't be back until Monday. Kirby needed the information they were going over for himself as any patients, it was a seminar about PTSD, and she was glad he attended. . . But between her break up with Casey about a month ago and her father's trip she found herself alone on her 18th birthday. She fished her phone out and once she was sure the teacher was not looking her way, messed her favorite turtle.

 _You're on the couch,_

 _Blowing up my phone_

 _You don't wanna come out,_

 _But you don't wanna to be alone,_

 _It don't take but two to have a little soiree_

'Hey Donnie. What are you doing right now?' She checked to make sure neither the ringer nor vibration cell were on. April didn't want a different lecture from her teacher.

'Just working on a project, nothing special. Aren't you in class?' Donnie's answer came in quickly and she smiled. Of course he was working on something.

'Yeah, but I'm a bit bored. I can't even focus on what the teacher has been saying.'

'Do you want to come over? We could find something fun to do. We always have fun.' His message brought a small smile to her lips but she resisted the urge to accept that offer.

'No thanks, I don't feel like being around a lot of people today. I love your brothers but they can be a bit rowdy.'

'Only a bit?' She had to cough to cover that laugh that wanted to escape at Donnie's last message. She could just see his purple mask quirking up above one gentle mahogany eye with a skeptical look.

'They're incredibly rowdy.' She amended as the bell rang. She packed her text book and supplies away before looking at the screen again.

'Far more accurate. They are planning all kinds of surprises for you tomorrow, fair warning.'

'Surprises?'

'Yes, we've been planning for months.' The message was followed by a second soon after. 'Would it bother you if I came by tonight? I have a present for you birthday girl.'

'You all remember?'

'Of course we do, you know we consider you family. Could easily have the party they want to throw tonight, if you change your mind.'

 _If you're in the mood,_

 _Sit tight right where you are, babe_

' _Cause I'll be at your door in ten minutes_

 _Whatever you got on, girl, stay in it_

 _You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time_

 _I'mma bring the good time home to you_

'I'd love a party, but not the whole family. Is that strange? I guess I'm just in a funk.'

'It's fine, everyone has moments. I can leave you alone, if you want.'

'No, come by. I'm going to the library but I should be home in an hour. If you beat me there just let yourself in. I'd love to see my best friend on my birthday.'

'See you soon, April.'

 _We'll have a house party,_

 _We don't need nobody,_

 _Turn your TV off,_

 _Break that boom-box out,_

 _We'll wake up all the neighbors,_

' _Til the whole block hates us,_

 _And the cops show up and try to shut us down,_

April O'Neil trudged up the stairs to the apartment she shared with her father. She was feeling drained but she knew it was just her own funk getting to her. She had received a few text messages from the other Hamato brothers wishing her a happy birthday and that had helped somewhat. After all, her turtle friends really were the brothers she'd never had. She smirked lightly at that thought, amending that three of the boys were the brothers she'd never had. Her key slipped into the lock on the apartment door but she paused, there was music coming from inside.

 _If you're gonna be a homebody,_

 _We're gonna have a house party,_

 _If you wanna be a homebody,_

 _We're gonna have a house party,_

 _Throw a neon t-shirt, over the lamp shade,_

 _I'll take the furniture,_

 _Slide it out of the way,_

"Donnie must be here." She commented to herself, pushing the door open and peeking curiously around it. Her tall friend was just coming from the kitchen with a bowl of chips and some salsa. The living room was decorated with purple and yellow streamers, and a laser printer banner reading "Happy Birthday April!" The music was coming from the stereo next to her TV and she smelled food she knew came from Murakami's.

"Oh, hey April." Donnie smiled as he noticed her and she finally came in. She closed the front door, dropped her school bag and grinned at the mutant turtle.

"What's all this?" She asked, waving a hand toward the festive decorations, snacks and music.

"This, Miss O'Neil, is a private birthday party." He held out a hand and nodded toward the kitchen table. "And that is your favorite items from Murakami's, so I hope you're hungry."

"Just us?"

"Yes, guys are going on patrol later."

 _Shaking the floor,_

 _Rattling the roof,_

 _We'll go to town right there in your living room,_

 _Let's have a house party,_

 _We don't need nobody,_

 _Turn your TV off,_

 _Break that boom box out,_

After eating dinner, the two retired to the couch and killed the music. They watched April's favorite movie, quoting lines to each other and laughing. As the night wore on April felt her spirits lighten and she couldn't help but be thankful Donatello went to so much trouble for her. After the movie he convinced her to let him push all the furniture to the side so they could dance. April laughed as he turned the stereo up loud enough to make the base thud and the walls seem to shake. They danced to whatever came on, no longer worried about the world outside.

Most of the songs were fast paced, heavy on the base and perfect for a teenage party. April smirked and held a finger up, leaving Donnie waiting in the middle of the living room floor after they'd danced for around an hour. She fiddled with the stereo and Donnie watched, wondering what she was looking for. The radio cut off and a slow dance song came on, still very loud but much slower this time. April turned to face him, smoothly stalking up to him and reaching up to rest her arms over his shoulders.

 _We'll wake up all the neighbors,_

' _Til the whole block hates us,_

 _And the cops show up and try to shut us down,_

 _If you're gonna be a homebody,_

 _We're gonna have a house party,_

 _If you wanna be a homebody,_

 _We're gonna have a house party,_

"I felt like a change of pace, dance with me Don?" She watched him gulp and nod mutely. His hands came to rest on her hips and they danced to the beat of a romantic song. April let her head fall to rest against his plastron and sighed happily. She still needed a little time before she could handle telling Don why she'd ended things with Casey. In fact she had no intent of ever stating it that way, she cared too much about both of them to make it into a game of who was better than who. This was nice however, this one night was just the two of them and his arms had just slipped around her to hold her closer.

She wondered, maybe tonight would be fine. After all the trouble Donnie had gone through, maybe this was a good moment. She could spill her heart, tell him how she felt. She knew he would never hurt her, hell she knew he loved her as far more than a friend. Donatello had always been there for her, and they'd each shown their feelings at different times but never lined up. Maybe tonight was the night, maybe this was the right moment to have this talk. She looked up, and met his deep caring eyes.

"Don I. . ." And then there was a pounding on the door which caused them both to jump. They stopped dancing, turning their eyes from each other to the door as the pounding came again.

"NYPD! Open up!" Yelled an aggravated sounding voice. Donnie slipped from her arms and moved swiftly to the fire escape.

"I'll be close." He mouthed silently before merging into the shadows outside the window. Her stealth had improved but the boys still made her look amateur. She sighed, not tonight it seemed, and walked to the door, opening it carefully.

 _So I'll be at your door in ten minutes,_

 _Whatever you got on, baby stay in it,_

 _You ain't gotta leave the house to have a good time,_

 _I'mma bring the good time home to you,_

 _We'll have a house party,_

 _We don't need nobody,_

 _Turn your TV off,_

 _Break that boom-box out,_

"Officers." She kind of half shouted over the music as she saw two legitimate police officers standing in the hall. She gave them a nervous smile as she fully opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"Shut the music off!" One half shouted and she jumped to do so. She stepped over to the stereo, hit the power button and turned back to notice both officers now standing just inside.

"Um, I'm sorry if it was a little loud." April told them with the best winning smile she could manage.

"A little? Miss we received five complaint calls about your little block party." The younger of the two officers crossed his arms and looked about. "Is there an adult here?"

"I just turned 18." She provided and watched him look skeptical. She fished out her ID card and handed it to him.

"Where is everyone else?" His partner asked, walking about and doing a quick visual search of the apartment. "Have you been drinking?"

"It's just me, my best friend was here but he left earlier." She responded, watching as he crossed to the open window and stuck his head out to check the fire escape. "I haven't been drinking, I was just celebrating."

"By yourself?" The younger cop eyed her in a way that spoke volumes but his partner finished looking around and returned.

"Keep the music down, it's nearly 2AM young lady." The older cop stated as he guided his partner toward the door. "Consider this a warning."

"Yes, sir. Thank you." April told him as the two left. She watched them head off to the stairs.

"What kind of 18 year old has a party by herself, no alcohol and blasting slow dance music?" She heard the younger one ask as they disappeared into the staircase.

 _We'll wake up all the neighbors,_

' _Til the whole block hates us,_

 _And the cops show up and try to shut us down,_

 _If you're gonna be a homebody,_

 _We're gonna have a house party,_

 _If you wanna be a homebody,_

 _We're gonna have a house party!_

"I'm sorry." Donnie's voice reached her ears as she shut the door. She turned to find a very contrite turtle sitting on the windowsill once she'd closed the door. Their eyes met and she tried to look serious.

"Don, they think I was slow dancing, alone, on my birthday, with the stereo almost to max volume and not drunk." April started to giggle and shortly after so did Donatello. He grinned and shook his head.

"Oh Miss O'Neil you are clearly a young cat lady." He joked and they both laughed so hard it hurt. April collapsed onto the couch as she slowly calmed to giggles again. Donnie came over, eyeing her smile for a moment before leaning close to kiss her forehead.

"I should head home, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"You will." She confirmed, her smile bright.

"Happy birthday April." And with that he slipped back out the window into the cool night air. She fell asleep on the couch that night, a smile still on her lips as she dreamed of dancing with her tall ninja.


	2. Happy New Year Pt1 (Winter 2013)

**Note:** _A quick edit was done. I found some minor errors after I first posted this chapter and decided to fix them. Enjoy._

 **Choices and Chances:**

 **Happy New Year Part 1 (Winter 2013)**

Christmas had passed in a mostly happy blur for the Hamato, O'Neil and Jones families. Very little had happened on patrols, the deep snow seeming to keep even criminals indoors. So as Christmas week merged into New Year's Eve the families were happily preparing to ring in the New Year. Casey and his family left town for the week, but April and her father joined the Hamato's for a party in the Lair and even Karai was home this year. Everyone pitched into to decorate the Lair for the special night.

Christmas lights still hung about, but garland had been switched out for silver and gold streamers April brought down. Splinter and Karai decorated the doorways with pine and bamboo decorations. Leonardo helped the two older Hamatos hang braided straw ropes as well. The result was a mix of western and Japanese decorations that made the Lair look like a different world. Mixed into all of this were little shiny "2014" confetti laying all over the tables and couches. This would take forever to clean up, but no one was concerned with that right now.

Donatello pointedly ignored the fact that his two oldest siblings had vanished in the festive atmosphere of the Lair. After all, there was more than enough activity with Raph, Mikey, April, Kirby, and Splinter present. Music played and Raph and Mikey dueled on the new Xbox Kirby had bought as a gift for the boys. Kirby and Splinter sat off to the side, drinking tea and watching the teens, soon to be young adults, as they enjoyed the night.

"I got you now, just give up." Raph told his younger brother as the sounds of gun fire came from the TV. The two played Call of Duty, chasing each other around a digital airport and destroying everything in sight.

"Oh no you don't!" Mikey yelled, hitting a button and laughing.

"Wait what did you just. . ? Ah shell!" Raph cursed as an explosion was heard through the speakers and Mikey stood to do a victory dance.

"Ah yeah! Airstrike baby!" The youngest Hamato danced in place and stuck his tongue out at his older brother.

"I am going to bury you this round." Raph growled then looked toward their taller brother. "Yo D! You wanna jump in on this action?"

"Thanks, no." Donnie smiled. "I'll let you have a clear shot at Mikey."

"Awwwww!" Mikey whined as Raph laughed. They turned back to the TV to select the next battle ground.

Donatello slipped quietly off to the kitchen and grinned when he heard April's soft steps behind his own. He reached into a high cabinet for his stash of hot chocolate (which he hid from Mikey so that there would be some left) and retrieved two packets and started heating some water. April moved along behind him to get the mugs and a pack of marshmallows. The two worked quietly until the drinks were ready and they each had a mug in hand. April leaned against the counter and smiled at him, Donatello leaned against the table in front of her.

"So, it's traditional to make a resolution." April said, eyeing her friend. "What are you going to resolve to do this year, Don?"

"Hmm." He took a sip as he thought over the question. "I haven't really thought about one. Maybe I'll just resolve to keep helping those I love, I do that every year. Do you know what your resolution will be?"

"Well, there is something I've been meaning to do." She dropped her gaze to her hot chocolate and Donnie's brow raised over one eye. When she spoke again he could hear how nervous she sounded, but there was still a note of hope. "I promised myself that I'd do it before midnight."

"There isn't a lot of time left before midnight, April." He glanced at the clock above the stove. "To be exact you have 3 minutes and 34 seconds."

"Well in that case. . ." April mumbled, setting her cup on the counter and taking a breath to steady her racing heart. She stood up straight, looked over at Donatello and watched him eye her in confusion. She took a step closer, bringing them nearly chest to chest as she looked up at him. "I promised myself that I'd tell you that I love you."

"April. . . We. . We talked about this." Donatello set his own cup down, forced himself to keep talking even though he wanted to give in. "I can't offer you a real life, we'd never be able to do anything like a normal couple. No movie dates or walks in the park on a warm day. . ."

"I don't want normal." April interrupted him, stepping into his space completely and capturing his face between her hands. They gazed into each other's eyes and he stopped trying to reason with her as he saw something that made his heart race. Those blue eyes were determined and filled with love. "Donatello Hamato you've already told me all of that, you turned me away I cried myself to sleep that night. . . It took me sometime to realize the one thing you didn't say though."

"I uh, I uh." Donnie muttered a bit as she pulled his head a bit closer to her own.

"You never once said you didn't love me, Don. I know you do, you show it with your actions all the time. I could meet some human guys, some boring man that would have picnics in the sun and take me to prom and do all the normal things people do. . ." She pushed onto her toes, kissed him lightly and pulled back just as she felt him respond slightly. "But he wouldn't be you, he wouldn't be the guy I love and he wouldn't make me laugh, or watch my back in a fight, or save from falling from a helicopter. He wouldn't make my heart race, and I wouldn't be thinking up new ways to make him smile that gap toothed smile. . ."

Donnie cut her off with his lips, and April slipped her arms over his shoulders. She felt her knees go weak, and found herself pulled tightly against his plastron. Neither of them noticed that everyone in the other room was shouting Happy New Year, they had no thoughts for anyone else at that moment. They broke the kiss, both breathless and April played with his mask tails, wrapping them around her wrist as if to keep him close. She giggled slightly when he buried his face in her neck and spoke softly to her.

"You are the most stubborn, persistent, hard headed, beautiful, amazing. . ."

"Don."

"I love you too, I only want you to be happy." He admitted and felt her kiss his cheek from an awkward angle.

"You, Donnie, make me happy." She whispered. They moved and were a breath from kissing again when Mikey's voice drifted into their ears.

"Whoa, go D! I knew you two were gonna be a thing someday!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen doorway. Donnie and April jumped apart with embarrassed looks as Raph joined Mikey at the door.

"Shut it knucklehead, let them have some space." The red banded turtle told the youngest brother as he shoved back toward the living room. He winked at the two in the kitchen. "Happy New Year."

 **Author's Note:**

So we finally address how they got together. I hope you've all enjoyed this short, please review and let me know. I will try to get something out about Karai and Leo's disappearing act soon. Thank you for the 11 reviews I have received so far.


	3. Happy New Year Pt2 (Winter 2013)

**Choices and Chances:**

 **Happy New Year Part 2 (Winter 2013)**

New Year's Eve in the Lair was a time for family. Over the last few years that family had grown from the Hamato boys and their adopted father to include Karai, the O'Neils, and Casey Jones. Leonardo basked in the warmth of the clan the way his turtle ancestors would have basked in the warm sunlight of a coast line. The decorations were hung, Raph was chasing Mikey over something again, Donnie was laughing with April and Kirby and Splinter were pleasantly conversing. His blue eyes scanned the area for the one person who'd gone mysteriously absent suddenly. He didn't see female ninja anywhere among their gathered family.

"Karai. . ." He muttered without thought as his eyes searched.

"Leo." A voice whispered suddenly very near his back. He'd be lying if he didn't say he'd startled slightly, and the nearly silent giggle he heard confirmed she'd seen it. Her voice was warm, playful, as she spoke softly. "Were you looking for me?"

"What makes you think so?" Leo tried to sound cool and unaffected but he didn't think she was buying that. A hand came to rest very lightly on his shell, finger tips ran whisper soft from the center of his shell slowly to the edge behind his neck and shoulders. Leo suppressed a shudder through sheer power of will, after all he was a highly trained ninja.

"Do you always whisper my name while thinking of other things?" Karai finally stepped into the edge of his line of sight, allowing her hand to drop back to her side. There was the slightest smirk on her lips, and she watched the others with what seemed to be pride in her eyes. "It's so good to see everyone safe and happy. We've spent so much time in conflict and danger that this feels like some sort of dream."

Leonardo turned his head to watch her silently, he thought she looked peaceful tonight. Karai had a tendency to be danger and mischief incarnate. Sure, Mikey was the prankster but Karai was the adventurous soul. It was not that she didn't think things through, it was more that she did so quickly and decided to risk seeing what happened regardless. Maybe it was a side effect of being raised by Shredder, or of growing up basically alone, she never seemed to fear most things. Her eyes turned to his and a single dark brow quirked in question. On impulse he nodded toward the Lair exit, raising his brow ridge in question. Her smile turned mischievous and they moved away, exiting into the tunnels while no one was paying attention to them.

After heading to the surface and taking to the roof of a nearby building the two oldest Hamato "children" played an improvised game of tag. They darted from building to building, avoiding any roof top parties and chasing each other down. Neither could tell you how long they played this childish game, chasing then running. They reached an empty roof top near a rowdy party below, and Leo caught up to Karai. He managed to slip his arms around her waist from behind, picking her up and spinning them both around as Karai laughed. She slapped his arm once and he set her feet back on the ground but didn't release her. Rather than complain she just shift her weight to lean back into Leo, letting him hold her up.

"Thank you." She whispered to him as she felt him tighten his arms slightly.

"For what?" He rested his chin on her shoulder, in the distance someone was setting off fireworks and he allowed his blue eyes to focus on the light show.

"For everything, Samurai." She turned her head enough to look at him. "I'm not good at saying things like this, but you never gave up on me."

"Oh." He turned his head so their eyes met, his tone surprised. "I thought you meant for tonight."

"Don't think that doesn't amuse me, or that I didn't catch that father's golden boy made the call to sneak out on a family gathering." Her fingers caressed his arms lightly and this time Leo shivered slightly, her smile showed again that she caught it. "What has gotten into you lately?"

"Oh, you know the usual. . ." Leo cleared his throat and tried to think of a decent come back. "Guy meets pretty girl, girls tries to kill guy, um . . ." He felt her laughing again and felt warm even in the chilled December air. His next words slipped out before he could think them over. "I love to hear you laugh."

"Come here." She slipped a hand up to his head and turned in his arms. Leo wanted to question what she was doing but his mind had basically flat lined. Karai pulled him into a kiss, it was light, gentle and over before he knew it. They looked at each other, chest to chest now, and started to lean their heads together again.

The concussion of a blast in the sky above caused the two to jump slightly, just before their lips would have met. Still in each other's arms they looked up to see the sky quickly filling with blasts of light and color as the whole neighborhood seemed to start setting off fireworks. On the street below people screamed and shouted happily, ringing in the New Year with a horrible rendition of America's traditional New Year's song. Their eyes turned back to each other and Karai smirked in a very predatory way.

"Happy New Year, Leo." She said softly, in a tone he never heard her use on anyone else.

"Happy New Year, Karai." He said, leaning his brow to her with a warm smile.

"Where were we before?" Karai smiled as Leo's face heated up. She closed the distance to warmly kiss him, allowing her arms to rest across his shoulders as Leo's held her tight.

Splinter smiled to himself as he heard the return of Leonardo's voice in the main room. Kirby and April were staying the night, Kirby already asleep in the guest room, and most of the young ones were on the couch now watching a movie. When he'd last looked April and Donatello were cuddled together in one corner of the couch, Michelangelo was laying on his plastron on the floor, feet kicking in the air and chin in his hands, and Raph was on his favorite bean bag chair. When Leo's voice returned Splinter knew his two oldest had returned from whatever antics they'd gotten up to safely. Young love was a beautiful thing and he was happy that his children, those of blood, and those of heart, could find happiness in this world. The paper door of the dojo slide just enough to the side to admit a single person before closing gently.

"Father." Karai's voice reached his ears, he turned his head slightly. She stepped forward, knelt and kissed his cheek. "Happy New Year, Father."

"Happy New Year, Miwa." He replied, granting her a smile as she gave him a light hug before standing. The door slid again, and she disappeared to join his sons in the main room. All he cared for were safe and happy tonight, this was a good way to start a new year.

 **Author's Note:**

Another short one, but what can I say? I am thinking about taking a stab at a longer one, a chapter fic, but it has been a long time since I actually wrote one. As promised, now you know what Leo and Karai got up to when Donnie said they'd snuck off.

I am going to try to keep to weekly updates, however work has been a little insane so I cannot promise I will. Thank you for the reviews, especially to those of you who have taken the time to review multiple chapters. Honestly you give me motivation to keep posting. Thank you.


	4. This isn't goodbye (Spring 2014)

**Choices and Chances:**

 **This isn't goodbye (Spring 2014)**

The snow had stopped falling, the ice on the ground had melted and life in New York was transitioning into the season of rebirth and growth. Birds chirped, lovers walked through the park hand in hand, flowers bloomed and even in the grime of a large city an air of hope for the new year swept through the population. Under the streets, in the abandoned subway tunnels and dark sewers lived a family of very unique individuals. The Lair warmed slightly, though the chill still caused most of the humans in their life to wear heavier clothes. Life was as normal as it could be for the mutant family, including Raph's complaints that Donnie and April were going to give him cavities with their sweet talk and cuddling.

'I wish that were my problem.' Leonardo Hamato lamented silently as he leaned against a door frame. The doorway he stood in belonged to Karai's room, which was occupied less often than it wasn't. The only daughter of Hamato Yoshi was a fiery spirit, she lived by her own code these days and may god help anyone stupid enough to try to change her mind when it was set. She frequently left the Lair for days, sending only a message to tell them not to worry with no information. When she was home she moved as freely about Leo's room as she did her own, not that he minded that. What he minded was how she was currently arranging a small back pack full of essential items.

"I don't understand why you feel the need to do this." Leo said in a flat tone, they'd been back and forth on the issue for days.

"You don't have to understand it, just respect that it's my choice." She returned without looking at him. He wanted to growl at the reply but restrained himself. She spoke again, still not looking at him as she considered some item in her hand. "I've discussed it with Father, he agrees with me that I should do this."

"But he isn't any happier about it than I am!" Leo exclaimed, standing straight and throwing his hands up in exasperation. "I get that you need to center yourself, I understand you feel the need to go on some sojourn to finally come to terms with everything. . . But Karai, why do you have to go to Japan to do that? Why not the farm house? Why not anywhere on the Eastern Seaboard?"

"Because it's home." She answered the question without missing a beat and watched the oldest turtle sag slightly. The kunoichi stepped away from the bag she'd been packing, slipping silently across the room to stand before him. "I need to do this where my childhood memories are. I need to make peace with the lies I was told and the ashes of my true ancestors. I need to finish this journey so I can move on, so I can feel as if I am comfortable in my own skin. I am putting Oroku Karai to rest, but I can't do that without facing the truth of my own past."

"You don't owe me an explanation." He offered as he finally brought his blue eyes back up to her own. "I don't want you to feel you do, but I wish you would stay."

"I chose to give you an explanation, koi, because I wanted to." She smirked when Leo tensed slightly in shock at her affectionate term. She moved into him, feeling his arms instinctively wrap around her as she nuzzled his neck softly. They may not have been physical with each other for long, but they were not reserved when alone. She felt him shiver as kissed his neck, just under his jaw line, before speaking. "I don't know how long I'll be gone, but this isn't goodbye. I will be back, my samurai. Japan is where I was born, but my heart is here in New York."

"Aishiteru. I love you, please be safe." Leo whispered into her ear, holding her close, his voice tight with emotion. He felt his heart beat pick up, to spite the fact of what she'd just called him they had never spoken of love before that moment. He felt as if his heart, mind and soul were having an internal battle. His mind told him he should not have said that, reminding him that Karai was not some soft young woman to use or take such words lightly. His heart prayed that she felt the same, that she loved him and was not just fond of or amused by him. His soul, the very core of his being, felt that she returned his love.

"Leo, I'm about as good at saying I love you as I am at saying thank you." She whispered back, her tone filled with amusement at the personal joke.

"I think you just did." He replied, ignoring the that stung his eyes. This was not goodbye; she was coming back. This was only temporary, until she got her mind into the shape she wanted it in. He held her close, trying to memorize the feel of her in his arms to hang onto until she came back.

"Leonardo." Her voice was soft, unusually soft, and very quiet. She took a deep breath; she'd never tell him but she was taking in the scent of his skin. She wasn't doing this to escape him, or his brothers, or even really New York. This was about her, about fixing some things that were broken inside. She would have asked him to come, she would have taken him with her, but she needed to do this alone. "Aishiteru Samurai. Wait for me, I promise I'll come back."

Karai did not say goodbye to the other Hamato boys, she didn't even tell them she was leaving. She would return, so she pulled her emotional mask on and tugged Leo to the Livingroom. They went on a last patrol, and she watched her Samurai act as if nothing were out of the norm. When they returned she watched Raph and Mikey play a round on the xbox, listened to Donatello excitedly chatter about the Valentine's Day surprise he planned for April and leaned against Leo when no one was paying attention. She enjoyed those last hours with her family, and she didn't allow anything to taint that.

Mikey fell asleep infront of the TV, and though Raph complained he smiled as he picked up his youngest brother and carried him off. Donatello disappeared into his lab an hour or so later. Leo and Karai took some tea to Splinter, the three enjoying a last shared moment. At last Karai and Leo slipped off, Karai finally convincing the stubborn turtle to go to bed. She lay down with him, waiting until his breath even out, seemingly asleep, before she slipped away. No one bore witness to the fact that she paused at the door, looking back toward this home she'd never expected. She slipped off into the night, dressed in street clothes with only a single bag to keep her company.

In his room Leo opened his eyes, he could feel the moment she left the Lair. He stared at the ceiling, imagining his love's face. Leo did not sleep that night, instead he slowly slipped into a meditative state. The others were sure to notice. Karai disappeared frequently, but after a few days they would be screaming to search for their adopted sister. That would be the hardest part, because Leo already knew how each of his brothers would react. Donatello would fret for a time, but he'd eventually send her some good luck text hoping her phone was still on. Raphael would be upset that she hadn't said goodbye, slightly hurt that she'd not told him, and he would bury that with annoyance that she slipped off to another country. He would make it sound as if he envied her adventure, but it wouldn't fool anyone. Michelangelo would be the worst, he would be heart broken. He would cry, because though Mikey had matured some he was always kind hearted. Mikey would take weeks to recover once he found out.

Leo would content himself with watching over his brothers, as he always had. He wouldn't bottle things up, but he would not fall apart. Karai would come home, it would just take time.

 **Author's Note:**

Well, I feel like I just kicked Leo in the shell. I am considering writing a story dedicated to Karai, focusing primarily from her own view point. Let me know, dear fellow authors, if you think I should. Reviews and Private Messages are always welcome.


	5. Okay, Batman (Winter '14)

_**Warning: Rated for violence and language.**_

 **Author's Note:** Welcome to collection two. Collection one has served more as a home for Leorai and Apritello, this is more of a home for everything else. Not all chapters will be as hard starting as this first one, but this is an idea that has been sort of hounding me. This collection is meant to be the stories not told in collection one. Seriously, beware of the violence of the opening portion.

 **Choices and Chances Collection 2:**

" **Okay Batman." (Winter 2014 to Spring 2015)**

Raphael Hamato had never felt he needed to be part of a whole pack just to do a quick patrol or take down some Purple Dragons. (Honestly, how do they even recruit members at this point?) Raphael admitted, his brothers and he worked like a well-oiled machine these days. They no longer fought over the role of leader, that fell to Leo and Raph was there when needed. They knew the way each other fought and moved, the way each of them thought. Outside of that Raph had worked a good partnership with his best friend Casey Jones, but with the hockey player off at college in Florida that caused an adjustment in his life. So, never to be deterred and feeling a bit stir-crazy, he took to a few more solo patrols a week. Leo gave him a questioning, concerned look but was only waved off. The two oldest brothers knew each other too well to actually rehash the dangers of traveling alone.

So Raph breathed deeply of the frigid air and pushed his legs into a pace that got his blood pumping. He jumped from roof top to roof top, his leg muscles pumping. Only when he felt sufficiently warm did he slow his pace, smoothly moving among midnight shadows to observe the streets and alleys below. On most nights he only found the occasional car thieves, or smash and grab robbers. On some nights he simply didn't find anything, just not hitting the right spot at the right time. Also, on most nights he steered clear of the flashing red and blue lights that indicated police vehicles. He was tough, but startling a police officer into firing at him wasn't something he hoped for. Tonight though, when he heard a shot gun followed by a horrible sounding crash, he was curious. He followed the lights to the darker side of town and he eased that way, listening and watching from the shadows of the roof.

 **TMNT TmnT Tmnt TmnT TMNT tmnt**

Officer Payton felt her seat belt lock as her training officer took a turn at the highest speed their SUV could without rolling. Tonight was meant to be her last shift as an official rookie, and they'd been about to stop for a lunch break when they'd seen the end of a smash and grab at an electronics store. She dropped her eyes to the GPS unit next to their computer for a moment, speaking into the dash board radio, and when she looked up she saw someone step out of an alleyway. She saw him leveling a shot gun and shouted to her training officer just as the barrel flashed and the sound rang out. The windshield seemed to blow in and blood was everywhere, just before they rammed into a pole. . .

 **TMNT TmnT Tmnt TmnT TMNT tmnt**

Below him was a more graphic seen than he'd expected even based on the sound. Raph saw several men wearing gang colors and carrying fire arms rush toward an NYPD SUV which had just slammed into a concrete lamp post. There was a lot of blood, most of the windshield was gone and the front of the vehicle was torn and crumpled. He could just make out two officers inside, though he decided the driver was a loss even as one gang member broke in the passenger window with the butt of a shotgun and reach through to pull the door open. The officer in the driver's seat was a mess, and the officer in the passenger seemed slightly disoriented. Still, the shotgun man had to jump away as a handgun discharged in his general direction. The air bag was against the officer though, keeping the young officer from adjusting for that first miss.

"Hurry up before somebody calls this shit in!" Yelled one assailant and another guy jumped on the hood, then took a random shot at the living officer. The sound she made, somewhere between an angry yell and a pained scream caused Raph to tighten his grip on his sai. The female officer, visible now since the bullet in her shoulder had also done in the air bag which had been pinning her down, cursed and tried to level her side arm again. "Kill the b. . ."

 **TMNT TmnT Tmnt TmnT TMNT tmnt**

Officer Payton cursed as she felt her blood pulsing out of the new wound on her right shoulder. She felt dizzy, nauseous and disoriented but she knew people were trying to kill her. She sucked in a breath and tried to level her pistol at the blurry figure standing on the hood, her ears ringing from the last shot fired. . . But in the next moment the world was aa swirl of purplish black smoke mixing with the scent of smoldering car parts. Something heavy landed on the roof and jolted the entire vehicle, and Payton lowered her gun. She shook her head, trying to clear the blurriness from her thoughts. As the ringing subsided from her ears she was sure she heard a few pained sounds outside the vehicle.

 **TMNT TmnT Tmnt TmnT TMNT tmnt**

The gang member's words cut off as the ninja smoke bomb shattered and filled the air with familiar purple smoke. Raph moved swiftly, though he couldn't entirely hide the loud sound when he landed on the roof of the vehicle. He managed to drop two more smoke bombs even as he quickly dispatched the man on the hood, leaving him unconscious and prone. He took Mr. Shotgun next. The flashing blue and red of the vehicle lights mixed with the deep purple smoke and left all of the humans too confused to see him coming. Black smoke was joining the purple as he knocked the last two gang members out. He hurried to the passenger side door, which stood open, heard the rustle of clothes and knew the female officer was bringing her gun up as best she could with her injured shoulder.

"Woah, I'm here ta help ya." He said as he caught her wrist. He didn't have a lot of time, the smoke bombs would clear soon and he could smell fire. He released her wrist, getting a throwing blade and slicing the seatbelt to free her from the vehicle. He lifted her out, she was lighter than Mikey but still decently heavy for a human. He got clear of the vehicle, set her down and dropped his last smoke bomb long enough to feel out her injuries. "You need a doctor."

"I'll radio." She coughed as she was eased against a wall, still not able to see him clearly with the smoke and the blood that was slipping from a head wound into her eyes.

"I'll wait nearby, but I 'ave ta go." Raph sort of muttered to her and he could hear a sort of huff escape the woman.

"Okay, Batman." She replied. He was gone, silently, before the smoke cleared. The SUV caught fire and something inside the engine compartment blew, but he'd moved her just far enough away. The man on the hood was tossed to the ground but didn't look to be fatally injured. Raph couldn't bring himself to pity the man. He watched from a shadow nearly directly above the female officer leaning against the building wall. She seemed to shake herself and managed to reach for her thankfully intact radio even as distant sirens were heard.

 **TMNT TmnT Tmnt TmnT TMNT tmnt**

"Unit 15 bravo to dispatch or any nearby. Officers down on 12th and Mendelson, I say again officers down on 12th and Mendelson." Payton coughed violently for a moment, due to all the smoke in the air. She listened to a voice reply over her radio, but she didn't fully catch what they said. Her head felt like it was swelling inside, that worried her but she swallowed the urge to panic even marginally. "Four armed suspects down, be advised that it is unknown if anyone else is in the area. Need hazmat for a vehicle fire in progress. I say again the patrol vehicle is burning."

Payton's vision swam as she fought to remain conscious. A corner of her mind was wondering what the hell Batman was doing in New York. Where did Batman live in the comics? Who takes on cop killers? Who stands in front of an SUV with a damn shot gun? Were those lights? She pondered all of this, feeling the heat of the nearby vehicle fire. Whoever the hell pulled her out got her just far enough away. What did he look like?

Someone shock her shoulder, encouraged her to release her handgun. The voice said help was here, and she focused long enough through the headache and sickness to see a badge. She let go of her gun, turned and vomited onto the sidewalk. Her skull felt too small, oh shit not good. Were those sirens? Wait, her vehicle blew up. Why are there sirens? She fought the blackness trying to swallow her vision, it was a losing battle. The tunnel was closing in, she fought it. Someone was next to her, asking her something.

"Batman." She muttered as they got her on a stretcher. Her ears were ringing again, her skull was way too small, it hurt too much to think. "It was Batman."

 **TMNT TmnT Tmnt TmnT TMNT tmnt**

.

Raph was careful when he came home that night to slip past his brothers. He was lucky they were all occupied so he made it to the shower without having to explain the blood covering his arms, hands and plastron. He watched it swirl down the drain, turning a sort of rusty orange in the water, steam rising from his shell as he thought over what he'd witnessed. He should mention the whole thing to Leonardo, but he didn't feel like doing so. He gotten a look at the female officer's face before he threw that smoke bomb, before he decided to get involved. He knew she'd be dead if he hadn't acted, she'd been lucky to get one shot off but four gunmen versus one lone officer left little doubt about how things would have ended. When he slept that night he saw her in his dreams, bleeding in her ruined patrol vehicle but with an odd determination in cool gray eyes.

 **TMNT TmnT Tmnt TmnT TMNT tmnt**

Two months went by filled with little more than the usual muggings and random events. Raph ignored Donnie because November through February was mostly him over thinking gifts for April. They celebrated Christmas without Karai, which left Leo a bit withdrawn and meditating even more than normal. Mikey was progressing in his cooking lessons with Murakami, which was a bright point for everyone because food at the Lair improved. Over all though, Raph felt a bit restless. He patrolled a different route each night, trying to catch any trouble he could to bust some heads.

He was patrolling alone, enjoying the fact that though there was snow on the ground it wasn't bone chillingly cold. It was around 2 AM when he slipped into the park, easing about through the trees with as much ease as he did fire escapes and roof tops. He smiled slightly, remembering his training sessions with his brothers at the O'Neil farm house. His two younger brothers didn't slip easily between city streets and nature, it made it so much fun to chase them about. He climbed a tree and decided sit and relax for a little bit.

Since it was so late, and the small park in this area was nearly deserted, the figure walking the path easily caught his attention. She was an inch shorter than himself, wearing a heavy gray trench coat over mostly black clothes, one gray gloved hand carrying a steaming cup of coffee that she sipped from. A black woolen cap covered most of her hair, but a chocolate brown braid rested on her back, stopping even with the bottom of her shoulder blades. She came to a bench, under a lamp post, and took a seat. Her eyes, which she eased up to look at the sky were a cool gray that he'd seen once before filled with pain and determination. Raph shook his head, this was the kind of thing that happened on corny TV shows. Still, sitting on a bench around twenty feet from him was the officer he'd saved, though she was not in uniform tonight.

"It's dangerous ta be out alone this late." Raph said softly, once he'd slipped into the cover of shadows and bushes behind her. He saw the twitch of her muscles, noted how her right hand shifted closer to something under her coat and stopped. He'd put money down that she was armed, and that she always carried her coffee in her left hand so that her right could always reach for her gun.

"Well hello, Batman." Her voice was a little deep compared to Karai or April, and more than a hint of sarcasm filled her tone. She didn't turn, just took another sip of her coffee and gazed at the dark park and the stars above.

"I could be dangerous." Raph said, almost annoyed that she didn't even try to look at him.

"One: If you wanted to harm me you probably wouldn't have announced your presence after successfully sneaking up on me like that. Two: You took out four gunmen and pulled me from a burning vehicle when we last spoke." Her tone softened if only slightly. "Unless I have a really intense stalker, which I don't think I do, you're not here to harm me. Thank you for last time."

"Welcome." He grunted gruffly and heard her huff what he imagined was some kind of laugh. They were silent for a time before he spoke again. "How are you?"

"Recovered enough to work again, my shoulder was not as bad as it looked." She shifted as if to ease some shoulder tension. "I had a concussion from the dash board, the air bag actually fired after I hit the dash for all the good that did. I was very out of it at the hospital, apparently I told someone Batman pulled me out and they decided my memory of the whole thing was compromised by my head injury."

"I'm no Batman." He said, though the nickname wasn't the worst he could think of.

"You only appear at night, use smoke bombs, save people and run away." She stopped and shook her head. "If you're not Batman, give me a name."

"So you can tell your buddies?" He stopped when she laughed audibly this time.

"I have very few friends here, I moved here from the Midwest and I'm just finishing my time as a rookie with NYPD. As for the other officers, they already think I hit my head too hard so why would I tell them the voice is back?" She finished her coffee, setting the cup on the bench and easing that hand into a pocket. "My name is Grace Payton, I prefer to be called Payton."

"Raphael, but I go by Raph." He finally said, allowing himself to be comfortable in the bushes as they spoke. They didn't speak much, verging into silence for the moment as each watched the park around them. Her braid had managed to drape just a bit over the back of the bench, it moved with any slight adjustment of her head. He resisted the urge to touch her braid, he must have been around Mikey's cat too much lately. Instead he asked something that was bothering him. "You're not on duty, why are ya out so late?"

"I couldn't sleep." She replied easily. "I'm assigned to the night shift at my precinct, I don't even try to sleep on my night's off. Easier not to. You?"

"I . . ." Raph coughed a bit before he tried again. "I like night."

"You were looking for trouble, weren't you?" Something in Payton's tone made him think there must be a smile on her face.

"Never said that."

"You don't have to, vigilante." She stretched her arms, then rolled her neck. "It's cold, I should get back to my apartment. Try not to get into too much trouble."

"Shouldn't a cop be tellin' me not ta run around busting heads?" He replied with a smirk that she'd never see.

"Probably, but I have a feeling that you only bust deserving heads. Off the record, I can live with that. Officially, I never had a conversation with a shadow, in a park, at an ungodly hour." She laughed again as she stood, but it sounded a little forced. "Happy hunting, Raph."

"G'night." He spoke, then waited until she was nearly out of sight. He slipped again from shadow to shadow, keeping her just in sight for her entire walk home. She entered an apartment building that wasn't flashy, it was boring from the outside, and that was that. Raph turned to head home, now he knew she'd recovered.

 **A.N.**

 **Please review. Feel free to leave suggestions for upcoming shorts. I want this collection to also include Mike and Casey.**


	6. Hidden Journal (Spring '15)

_**Warning: First person Mikey!**_

 **Choices and Chances Collection 2:**

 **From Mikey's hidden journal (Spring 2014):**

The moon was bright tonight, and it should have left me feeling charged and ready for some awesome action. We dragged through patrol earlier, after all Leo may put up a good front but he wasn't happy to be a ninja light. It's been a few weeks since Karai slipped out of our lives, no word on when she might be back. Leo said she will be, and I try to believe him but honestly it's hard. All the fights we've survived, all the things which have happened, only to finally have all the living members our family together . . . And then this. What a buzz kill. Karai is tough, she's a good fit for Leo. D would remind me, Leo thinks we all don't pay attention to them. . . I mean, ya really can't keep that kind of secret in a family full of ninjas.

I wish Renet would visit again, she always makes things seem brighter. She's so. . . Hee, I can't think of the right words. I've been working on that, D and April have been helping me with my vocabularity but I still don't always have the right word. I learn new ones so I can surprise Master Splinter. Just to see that twitch of a smile for a minute. He hides it, better than Leo does anyway, but he misses her too. We all do. Karai is our sister, Master's daughter. . . Leo's heart I think. He's quiet lately, lonely. Raph told me, when he found me cryin' that one night, that Leo bottles things to watch out for the rest of us. Raph told me we gotta be there for Leo, let him have the time he needs and be ready to hang when he is ready. The older we get the softer Raph gets, well okay he's always been soft inside and hard on the shell ya know. He loves us, he can't hide that even when he tries. He's just. . . He and Leo are protective of us all, even each other. Leo tries to be the voice of reason D would say, and Raph is like our angry knight. Heehee, he'd give me some lumps if he ever read that.

Murakami is teaching me how ta cook like him. It fills my time a bit, so I don' miss Karai as often. When she comes home someday I will make the most awesome welcome dinner she has ever seen! She wont know what hit her! Oh Shell! I gotta be at the shop soon!

 **A.N.**

 **Please review. Feel free to leave suggestions for upcoming shorts.**


	7. Blessings (Summer 2015)

**Choices and Chances:**

 **Blessings:**

The dojo was currently occupied by only two figures. Master Splinter and Donatello sat still, eyes closed, and their legs were bent into a tailor's seat as they took slow deep breaths. Donatello was nervous, but he tried to let that go as he began to meditate. He let his thoughts flow, drifting over the past few years in his mind.

At fifteen years old (based of course off their mutation day) the Hamato brothers had first seen the surface. It was that night, as he remembers now, that he first saw the woman he'd later fall in love with. Yes, later. Donnie was, if anything, intelligent and exact. He did not believe in love at first sight. No, even at fifteen he knew he was not then in love. Still, even his scientific mind could concede that he had crushed hard. . . Mikey would insist that he drooled when his mahogany eyes first landed on sixteen year old April O'Neil. His adrenaline had spiked, his heart rate jumped, and he could not even describe the emotions that swirled when he first laid eyes on his kiobito. But at the time he was not yet in love, he had a strong crush.

The night they saved April, when she fell from that air craft and he dove to catch her, was the first time he held her in his arms. She'd looked so frightened, after all she hadn't really processed that he caught her until they reached the ground. Donnie had been frightened himself, that fall could have killed her. Their eyes had met as they both caught their breath, hers were so wide and so very blue. She'd felt so small in his arms, so light and soft like nothing he'd ever felt in his life. When she'd cried over her dad, taken by the Krang, he'd held her gently and murmured comforting words. He wasn't awkward at the time, because she'd needed his strength at the time. By the time they said good night to her, leaving her at her aunt's place, he'd known she was going to be a major factor to his life. He couldn't sleep that night, thinking of her eyes, her tears, and trying to imagine some way to track her father's kidnappers. He swore to himself to protect her, swore that he would do whatever it took.

They grew closer as the search for April's father went on, and as she started training with Master Splinter. Donnie lost track of the stupid things he did trying to impress her. He risked his life on a solo mission, he lost sleep, he created all manner of inventions and experiments and he helped her with her homework. They grew closer, but he didn't realize how close until Raph told him there was no chance. Come to think of it, Raph often gave advice that led to changes in situation. Granted, he didn't intend most of those changes, but the point is still valid. Donnie was alive in new ways in those months, happy more often then he should have been at times.

It was that dark night, the night Kirby was mutated, that forced Donatello to face facts. April was so angry when she left them. She had her father back for such a short time only to lose him again. Donnie remembered every word she yelled, he remembered her leaving. He remembered trying to ping her T-phone. He remembered lonely nights spent sleepless, restless, and depressed. He also experienced a level of jealousy he never knew existed when he saw her with Casey. He felt as if something vital had been taken and he was helpless to get it back. His brother's worried, and honestly they had right to. Donnie was not proud of stalking April, or of his emotional low. Donatello Hamato realized he was falling in love when April O'Neil walked out of their lives. He mourned his lost chances, and tried to watch her when he could. He still wanted to keep her safe, hoped she forgive them and missed her terribly. He ached deep in his soul, ached in a way he did not understand at the time.

The day she came back into their lives brought life back to Donnie. The addition of Casey into their lives, however, did not trill the inventor. In fact, he basically hated Casey for half a year or more. Casey flirted easily with April, while Donnie felt as if he was stumbling over his feet before her. Casey was not intelligent (though he did have a weird talent for inventing strange weapons). Casey had her help with his homework, and he walked with her to and from school not bothered by the sun or the eyes of others. He was able to go to movies with her, to meet her other human friend, go to school with her and do all the things humans could do. It felt as if someone were rubbing salt directly on his heart whenever Casey would follow April to the lair or walk her home. His mind told him to give up, to give in so that he could move on. . . But every time he tried April would unknowingly hug him, or excitedly kiss his cheek and tell him how amazing he was. He was hooked, for better or worse there was no getting over April O'Neil.

When New York fell and they lost Kirby a third time, lost Splinter for the first time and lost Casey's family and so nearly lost Leonardo. . . Oh yes, even with what he had told the others he'd held back. Only he knew just how close they really came to losing their eldest brother. Leo had stopped breathing once, Donnie was able to get him back. The time at the farmhouse was full of ups and downs. Each of them had their own issues, their own problems, on top of being a house load of unsupervised teenagers. Again Donnie found himself on the ropes, again Raph gave a verbal push, and the purple clad turtle decided he was right. He summoned all the strength and maturity he could, and he apologized to April and told her he would not pursue her anymore. . . And she shut him down with a quick kiss on the lips. He was so confused, so lost, and also euphoric because she'd kissed him. By turns when he wasn't thinking of ways to get back New York he would find himself hopeful or hopeless based on April's actions.

They'd returned to New York by the Hamato brother's sixteenth, regained Kirby, Splinter and the Jones family. Somewhere along their insane sixteenth year of life April had broached the subject of dating and Donnie had panicked. He'd told her it wasn't a good idea, and been momentarily proud that he didn't break down into tears until after she'd left. He later found out that they both cried themselves to sleep that night. April rebounded and actually dated Casey, and Donnie practically locked himself in his lab for the better part of a month. They talked, but were never alone, for months. Everyone seemed to take notice, no one seemed to think intervention was wise. They were right, after all, some things have to be worked out privately.

April and Casey didn't last, no one asked them why and they didn't explain. Donatello bit the bullet this time, he approached April one cold winter night and botched an attempt to ask her on a date. He was turned down flat, it stung even more than he could have expected. Still, he respected her decision and they went back to being the best of friends. It was such a long journey the two went through, and now Donatello found himself thinking over all this as he meditated with his father. He was 18 now, April had been his girlfriend for over a year now and he knew there'd never be anyone else for him. When he felt calm, or as close as he deemed he could get, he opened his eyes and awaited Splinter's own return from deep meditation.

"Something weighs on you, my son." Splinter spoke as he finally opened his eyes.

"Yes father." Donatello thought his voice was a little higher pitched than normal so he cleared his throat. "I have been thinking very seriously about my future lately."

"And what do you see in your future?"

"I see a lot of things: new inventions, moments shared with my brothers, training of course. . . And April." He took a breath and spoke again. "I am legally an adult now father, and I want to ask April to marry me. I know you've told us that matters of the heart are private, but I was hoping to get your blessing."

"Have you spoken to Kirby yet?" Splinter asked, voice and face unreadable.

"No, father. I plan to speak to him next, I'd like his blessing as well before I propose." Donnie resisted the urge to fidget or ramble. Splinter gazed at his son silently for a long time, seeming to take his measure.

"Marriage is a serious commitment, my son. You bind yourself to your spouse for life, for well or for ill. When you are married you must be partners in all thing, for to compartmentalize family is to lead to folly." Splinter slowly smiled and Donnie could suddenly breathe again. "If you understand the serious nature of this step, and you are fully committed to this path, then you have my blessing. April is already a daughter to me, and you two have been each other's balance for some time now. I would be proud to officially call her daughter."

"Thank you, father." Donnie bowed his head respectfully.

Hours later, having waited for dark and called ahead, Donatello found himself on Kirby's fire escape. The older man ushered the tall turtle in with a warm smile and offered him coffee. Once they sat at the table in Kirby's small kitchen they spoke. Donnie didn't jump right in, he asked about Kirby's health, his week at work and any other form of small talk he could think of. They also talked about Donnie's week, but for the sake of Kirby's nerves they didn't discuss patrols. It was an unspoken rule of the Hamato Clan that unless they needed to inform Kirby they didn't tell him about patrol or fights. Kirby O'Neil was much better than he had been but he'd never fully gotten over the anxiety of everything that happened with the Krang and the invasion. Also, as a rule, they didn't use the words "Krang", "invasion", "mutagen", or any other word that had triggered flash backs for the man.

"So." Kirby smiled again at the tall turtle across from him and relaxed into his chair. "It's rare to see you without April or one of your brothers. Whatever brought you here must be important Donnie."

"Oh, well yes I have something I wanted to discuss. . ." Donatello fidgeted slightly then squared his shoulders and forced as much confidence as he could into his voice and body langue. "April and I have been dating for over a year now. I love your daughter very much. . ."

"Are you asking for her hand, Donatello Hamato?" Kirby sounded way more amused than Donnie expected. The ninja found himself blinking as his mind caught up.

"How?" He choked out.

"My mind is a bit damaged, Donnie, but I did spend years studying how the mind works." April's father regarded the young man before him carefully. He'd long ago gotten past how Donnie and his brothers looked, regarding each as the young men they were. He leaned his elbows on the table between them and schooled his expression into a serious one. "You realize that New York marriage laws currently don't address mutants?"

"Yes, sir." Donnie responded, trying not to dread where this was going.

"Have you thought about where you will live? How you will support each other financially or support any children? Can you two have children?" Kirby launched those questions in rapid succession than paused and watched as Donnie relaxed just slightly. That was a good sign, it meant the ninja had already thought of those same questions.

"I've actually been saving up to buy an old auto shop with an attached house. April's been there to look it over and it's in good condition and has lifts I can use on the vehicles. It's also located above a tunnel I can modify for access to the Lair but it's just far enough away not to be right on top of the Lair." Donnie pulled his T-phone and showed Kirby pictures of the buildings. "April and I were going to discuss that with you at dinner next week. It's not overly far from NYU either."

"That's a unique solution." Kirby tried not to sound amused, but he was currently. The pictures of the lot looked large for New York, perhaps it'd been a scrap yard once.

"Yes, and there is plenty of room to build and customize vehicles. Since I rebuilt that Harley for Casey he's been telling me people keeping asking where they can order their own." He smiled with a hint of pride, the Harley had been a Christmas present from the whole Hamato Clan and April when Casey turned 18. They all were involved in getting the parts, and Donnie designed and built the bike with some assistance from Raph. Mikey put the final touches on with his flaming skull graphics which were all hand painted. Donnie shock himself back to the present. "Also the ebay store has been doing really well. I've been selling recycled electronics and inventions almost as fast as I can salvage them."

"And that is lucrative?" Kirby raised a curious brow.

"Surprisingly so. I could show you the books, April has access to them to at any time, but it's actually enough to sustain the whole clan and any. . ."

"And what about children?" That question made the purple ninja uncomfortable, though he didn't shrink away.

"Well, we don't actually know if we could. . ." He cleared his throat. "I mean we can. . . Um, the DNA is kind of the question. We both know that might not be possibly, and we have discussed that. Neither of us wants children for solely the purpose of having them, but even if we did neither of us is ready for that now. If we were . . ."

"Donatello." Kirby interrupted the rambling ninja with a kind smile. "Do you love my daughter?"

"More than anything."

"Do you want her to be happy? Will you do your best to keep her safe?"

"Yes and I will always try to keep her safe."

"Then it's really up to her." Kirby watched the intelligent turtle stare blankly ahead for a moment. "My daughter doesn't need my approval, she loves strongly and doesn't let others dictate her heart. Still, you'd make a wonderful son in law, if very unique. You have my blessing, good luck."

"Thank you." Donnie thought he should feel relieved, but even as he headed back to the Lair he knew only the easy part was over. He stopped on a roof top near the place he'd first set eyes on April and just took a moment. He knew April loved him, she'd made it very clear over the last year, but that didn't mean he didn't fear rejection. He had both their fathers' blessing, he had the perfect ring, now he just needed to ask the woman he loves.

 **Author's Note:** Hope you've enjoyed this follow up to the first one shot. I plan to post another chapter this week but it won't be as close in time line as these two were. If anyone has any requests please leave them in a review and I will give them a shot. Also, planning to start using the other turtles in these very soon. Thank you for your reviews _Turtle Lover_ 101, _ChatterNoMatter, Guest, and TheEquestrianidiot 2.0._


	8. A Question (Summer 2015)

**TMNT: Choices and Chances**

 _ **A Question:**_

April O'Neil had no illusions about the ease of life, and this left her feeling very isolated from her peers in college. She'd wanted to stay close to those she loved so she'd opted for New York University, and with Donatello's help she'd pulled what low grades she had up and killed the SATs. . . And for once luck was on her side, someone started a national scholarship for teens affected by the "Terrorist Invasion" of New York (what the government was now calling the Krang Invasion). This basically meant everyone of a certain age that lived in New York City at the time had a free ride to wherever they were accepted. Casey did not make it into NYU, instead he was invited to play on the hockey team at a university in Florida.

 _"It's insane, I mean who knew a place with no snow could have a decent team!" Casey told her via Skype after his first practice._

Since the Erma turned out. . . April didn't even want to think on that. Basically she kept close to Casey and the Hamato brothers. She never felt close to her fellow students and that incident clinched it. Now, a few weeks from the start of her Sophomore year at NYU, she would hardly spare a glance for her fellow students. Their concerns always seemed to be on concerts, grades, cars or the newest phone. April was lucky enough to have her own studio apartment, thanks to her Dad who was getting better slowly. She knew life was hard, full of unexpected twists and turns when one least expected it. She studied laboratory science and took a few elective classes. She practiced what Master Splinter had taught her at night, alone in her studio apartment most of the time.

She paused in her kata as the lock on her window made a snick sound, the window leading to the fire escape. April closed her eyes, seeking with her extra senses for the answer she already knew. The presence was warm, loving and protective, intelligent and curious by nature. The presence also felt unusually nervous, tense where he silently awaited her acknowledgment. April slowly opened her blue eyes, folding her fan as she turned to her boyfriend of the last year. They'd been through hell together, and the timing had been off so many times in the past, but once the two gave in they were an unstoppable force.

"Donnie." She warmly greeted as the purple masked ninja stood and slowly closed the window behind himself, also drawing the curtains for privacy. The over six foot tall turtle looked somehow stiff and fidgety all at once. "Are you okay? Are the boys okay? You seem nervous."

"What?" Donnie jumped slightly as he turned to set his staff gently in a corner. He forced an awkward smile for her. "Oh, no not nervous. Everyone is fine. We're fine, they're fine, and everything is fine!"

"Donatello Hamato." April stepped up to him, setting her fan aside as she did. With her hands free she ran both slowly up his plastron. One hand tugged softly at his chest strap, bringing him just a bit closer, as her other slid to the side of his neck and her thumb absentmindedly stroked the flesh there. He shivered under the attention and she dropped her voice to a husky whisper as she spoke again. "You are a terrible liar, especially when you try to lie to me."

"I. . . Um. . . Heehee." Donatello flushed almost as dark as he had when they had met three years ago. She smirked, thinking just how adorable her intellectual ninja was when flustered. He cleared his throat, ceasing his stammering and getting the blush under control even as he wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe I am slightly nervous."

"Slightly?" She quirked a brow at him and he grinned in a much more relaxed manner this time.

"It's nothing bad though, I'll tell you a bit later koibito." He leaned in close, dipping his head to nuzzle her neck and causing the red head to giggle slightly. She felt him drop a kiss on her neck, followed by a second on her cheek and a third to her temple. "I missed you, it's been over a week since I could make it over here."

"I know, I've missed you too Don." She slipped both arms over his shoulders, his head came to rest against hers and they stared into each other's eyes for a few silent moments. Finally breaking the content embrace, she kissed his lips gently and asked the other question on her mind. "Shouldn't you be on patrol?"

"Leo and Splinter decided we all deserved a night off." He playfully spun her and got another laugh. "I'd have come by earlier but Mickey broke his game console, and unless Renet pops in a bored Mikey is dangerous."

"Oh yes, very dangerous." She slipped from his arms, he let her go but she captured his hand and tugged him to the kitchenette side of her small place. "Tea or coffee, love?"

"Tea please." Donnie took a seat on a barstool and watched her move about. April selected the most calming tea she had, knowing that Don tended to be more a coffee man. If he'd opted for tea his nerves were worse than he let on. She could feel him in the back of her mind, knew his mahogany eyes were watching her every move, and she could feel his nervousness in waves. "Did you get your new class list?"

"Yes, there was one class I didn't make it into but I should be able to catch it next quarter." April turned to watch him as she waited for the tea pot to boil. Don's posture screamed of nerves and he kept playing with a pouch on his belt. "How has your week been?"

"Oh, mostly the usual." He waved a hand in a dismissive way. "Fixed the hole in the security system of the lair, sold ten more items in the ebay store, stomped the Purple Dragons twice. . ."

"Twice?" She shook her head. "Will they ever learn? I kind of thought they'd collapse without the Foot Clan to support them."

"Every time someone drops out they recruit another guy to replace him. I think the one thing they've finally got down is recruiting." He dropped his eyes to the hand at his belt then looked up again. "I, uh, spoke to Kirby and Splinter about something. . . An idea I wanted to uh. . . I mean. . ."

"Don." April came over and caught his free hand in hers with a calming smile. "You can tell me anything."

"I know." He sounded a bit calmer, and his smile was a bit less tense. He took a breath and muttered. "Alright, here goes."

"What are you. . ?" She stopped as Donatello dropped into a kneeling position. April was not dumb, her mind snapped all the pieces together in the second it took for him to finally look up at her. She was speechless, there was only one thing that he could possibly be planning.

"April O'Neil, I love you more than I can quantify in words." He took another breath, fishing a beautiful silver ring out of the pouch he'd been fidgeting with. In a setting was a small but incredibly clear sapphire. "I know the laws wouldn't. . . Well never mind that. Heehee. Um, April will you make me the happiest turtle to walk this Earth? Will you marry me?"

She couldn't form words, and she could sense his swirling emotions as he waited. April couldn't even think how to talk at the moment, so she went for actions instead. She dropped to her knees in front of Donatello, cradled his face in her hands and kissed him deeply. His arms wrapped around her and the joy that over took him washed through her mind as they kissed. They were brought out of their euphoria when the tea kettle whistled. April broke the kiss, but started to shower kisses over his face whispering "I love you." and "Yes!" repeatedly. Donatello grinned stupidly, but finally had the sense to break away and stand to shut the small stove top off. He slipped the ring onto her finger as the sound died away.

"Are you sure?" He asked in awe and she smiled as if she'd won the lottery.

"Absolutely. Donatello, I love you and that is not going to change." She tugged him close again, then reached up and with practiced ease undid his mask. She left the purple cloth on the kitchen counter and focused on her fiancé. "I don't care if the law doesn't recognize it. Don less than a hundred years ago marriage laws discriminated based on skin color. The military discriminated based on sexual preference as recently as this decade. What matters is that we love each other, and that is more than enough for me."

"Heehee." Donnie grinned, pressed his head to hers again and held her close. "I'm not nervous anymore."

"That so Mr. Hamato?" She started to walk backwards, Donatello followed with his arms still around her. She paused, knowing she was a step from her bed and giving him a predatory smirk. "Care to show me just how confident you are?"

 **Author's note:** _ **That is all for now. I am a huge Apritello fan and will gladly turn this into a collection of related one shot fics. Some reviews from my fellows would be awesome encouragement to do so. Thank you for reading, please drop me a review.**_


	9. Hiding (Summer '15)

**Choices and Chances Collection 2:**

 **Hiding** **(** **Summer** **2015):**

New York was a big, if overcrowded place. Compared to the small town Grace Payton grew up in, her grandparent's old farm and her uncle's old pickup truck, it could be a totally different country. In her rural town, when she was in the limits of the town proper, everyone knew almost everyone. Here, no one knew her and fewer noticed her. She adjusted to city life while she was in the military, the base had been urban enough for that and when off post it was a different world. . . But this was another life step away from where she grew up. She bought her coffee from the same shop when she could, they knew her order by now and dumped in way more chocolate powder than they would for anyone else. As the weeks passed she would find herself drifting to this park, and this bench, each time she had a night off. Habit was bad, so she changed the time of night frequently but that was all.

Tonight her friend landed in the tree above and to her left. She knew this before he spoke because the tree shifted when there was no wind, and a few leaves fell to the ground. He stayed out of sight, he always did, though they now met nearly three times a week unless she picked up an extra shift or he had better things to do. His voice drifted from above, as they talked about different things. As the cool spring temperatures gave way to summer Raph warmed to his friend enough to mention he had brothers, and to relate small tales of how they annoyed him daily. Grace smirked at these tales, thinking that Mikey sounded too innocent for New York, that Donnie sounded like someone who should wear glasses and that Leo sounded like some sort of knight crossed with a shogun. Raph joked that he was envious when Grace stated she had no siblings, only cousins who were far away.

"Raph, are you ever going to trust me?" Grace joked, taking a drink of her ice tea in the almost summer night. She was dressed in cargo pants, boots, a graphic tee shirt with an old black button down over it to cover her shoulder holster, and a baseball cap riding low on her head.

"I trust you." Raph said, sounding strangely defensive at the idea he didn't. Grace laughed as she moved to stand, she made a point of not looking toward the tree because Raph seemed more comfortable if she wwas not trying to catch sight of him.

"Sure Raph, sure you do." She tossed her now empty tea cup in a nearby trash can and stretched, her cool gray eyes scanned the quiet park. "I'm on shift the next few days, just starting with the motorcycle divisions, so I wont be here for at least four days."

"Where ya gonna patrol?" Raph sounded casual, but Grace would place money that he'd remember her answer with out fail.

"They stuck me with the warehouse district." She sighed. "Lots of dark alleys and abandoned buildings."

"Careful." Raph said and she nodded before waving and walking along the path toward the street. Grace couldn't prove it, which made her strange friend that much stranger, but she could feel that he followed her along her way home. Any sane person Grace knew would be bothered, but Grace found it comforting that Raph watched her back on the walk.

 **TMNT TmnT Tmnt TmnT TMNT tmnt**

On day three of her four night shift Grace felt her phone buzz from the holster on her belt. Sitting astride her bike, watching a dark warehouse for the moment, she tapped the button which activated the bluetooth earpiece built into her helmet. She heard the click as it connected, and her radio feed muted thanks to technology.

"NYPD Officer Payton speaking." Grace stated, not yet knowing who the caller was. She heard a familiar, short, laugh and shook her head.

"No need ta be official, Payton." His voice came through the speaker and she thought she heard other voices in the background.

"Raph, you finally called instead of texting me." Grace grinned inside her helmet. "I'm either honored or scared but I don't know which yet."

"I need a favor." Now he sounded less amused and a little more worried.

"What kind of favor?" Even as she asked this she heard a few of the voices in the back ground arguing. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but I need something and the person I normally would ask isn't answering right now. . ." He told someone in the background to shut up before speaking again. "Don had an important night so. . ."

"What do you need?" Grace was starting to feel slightly worried.

"Do ya know how to do stitches?" Raph finally asked and Grace felt her eyebrow twitch. "I have the supplies, but if I take my friend to the hospital they'll want ta know what he was doing. . ."

"I want to know what you were doing." Grace couldn't help the slight growl in her voice. There was a pause, then she sighed. "I do know how. Where are you?"

"Pretty close, ya know the old fish cannery on 82nd street?" Raph asked and Grace eyed the nearest street sign.

"Yeah, I'm about six blocks from there." She replied even as she kicked her police bike on, listening to Raph's voice over the engine rumble. "I'll be there soon."

When Grace reached the old cannery she stopped just outside and used her radio to report a break, using the code they all used for rest or restroom breaks. A large rolling door moved just as she disconnected her radio lead, she proceeded carefully inside, still straddling her bike. Raph's voice bounced on the old walls as the door rolled shut behind her, mixing with the sound of her motorcycle until she shut the engine down. She couldn't tell where he was, so she followed his instructions though unconsciously a hand rested on her sidearm. As she neared an old officer she heard voices, and the back door of the office slammed as someone bolted away from her. Grace drew her weapon in a knee jerk reaction but someone dropped in below her and grabbed her wrist to keep her from bringing the weapon up.

"Don't shoot." Raph's voice said very close to her ear, his breathe washing across the back of her neck. She relaxed slightly and re-holstered her handgun with out looking toward him, her gray eyes on the lit office. Through the doorway she could see enough to know someone was laid out across the old desk. "That's my friend, can you help?"

"I'll try." She stated, and Raph released his grip on her wwrist. She strode forwward into the office, finding a young male on the table. He wore dark clothes, a hockey mask was over his face and there was blood from a gash in his leg. He turned his masked face her way and groaned.

"Shit, it's the cops." He grumbled, his voice had a Brooklyn accent that was a bit lighter than Raph's at least. "Fuck, goodbye Hockey Scholarship. At least arrest me quick."

"Shut up, Case." Raph's voice came from the door, though Grace had no doubt he was still hidden in shadows. "She's here ta help."

"Wha. . ?" The man raised his head a bit and Grace got a little tired of all the hiding involved. She moved and had managed to pull his hockey mask off and toss it on a discarded chair before he knew what was happening. "Hey!"

"Like Raph said, shut up." Grace told the man, pulling her biker gloves off and looking around the office. She ignored the third voice which laughed weakly from somewhere outside the other office door. She found a paramedic bag, deciding she didn't want to know how the three had acquired it, and quickly began pulling out what she needed. She spoke with out looking toward the door. "Raph, how long has he been bleeding and what caused that gash?"

"Less than half an hour. . ." Raph's voice was hesitant. "The gash is from claws."

"Claws of what?" Grace glanced toward the young man, the gash was huge. "Those aren't from an animal."

"It was a mutant." The young man said, relaxing as much as he could on the desk. Grace sighed at the thought, and dug around for some antiseptic.

"You're going to hate me." She informed him as she noticed the bag didn't have peroxide in it, she grimaced herself thinking about this. "Raph, I think you're going to need to hold him down."

"Can't you just numb him, or knock him out?" Raph asked from the shadows and Grace threww a glare in that direction.

"I have no training with anything that would do either of those things and I'll have to disinfect the wound with alcohol because that's what is in the bag." She heard the injured man groan again as Raph started to protest, so she gave up. She pulled on a set of surgical gloves as she spoke, setting everything within easy reach. "I know you're a mutant so either stop hiding and help, or let me know and I'll radio for medical. If I do this your friend might avoid going to a hospital, still a might. If I have to call medical this all goes on record for. . ."

"Casey, name's Casey." He told her before looking at the door way. "Raph I can't get arrested, please."

"I told you not to patrol with us." Raph grumbled as Grace used scissors to cut Casey's pant leg away from his wound. She uncapped the alcohol bottle and started by pouring it across the wound, Casey jerked and cursed. She'd expected to get kicked but Casey was quickly restrained at his shoulders and ankles. To her right, gently holding Casey's ankles down, was a giant turtle an inch or so shorter than her with an orange band across his blue eyes and weapons strapped at his wwaist. He looked to her with an expression bordering on kicked puppy and she decided this must be Mikey. She glance left, and by Casey's head was a slightly taller turtle wearing a red band with intense green eyes. Raph.

"Want something to bite?" Grace asked Casey, recieving a nod. She gave him a thin roll of bandage to bite, and Raph muttered to his friend as she went about cleaning the wound. No of them commented at the pained tears that slipped from Casey's eyes once she starting pulling needle threw skin. She finished as quickly as she could, then covered the stitches in ointment and bandaged it. Finally she used a second bandage to secure an instant ice pack to his leg in hopes it would help ease the pain. Casey spate the bandage he was biting out as she stripped the gloves off her hands and used alcohol wipes to sanitize her hands.

"Payton. . ." Raph started but she shook her head and he stopped.

"Make sure you clean up all of this, then get him home and in bed. Don't let him put weight on the leg and have whoever normally helps you take a look at him soon. If it turns a weird color, or the pain gets worse after the first day, or at any sign of fever he'll need medical attention." She sighed and grabbed her helmet, pulling it on and nodding toward the area she left her bike. "Someone open that door, I need to get back on patrol before I raise too many questions."

"On it!" Mikey bolted and Grace paused to just look at Raph where he stood quietly near Casey. Casey was murmuring curse words. She nodded a goodbye and made for her bike, Raph didn't trail her but true to Mikey's word the door was open enough for her to leave. She reported in, knowing just enough time had elapsed that she would hear it back at the station after shift.

 **TMNT TmnT Tmnt TmnT TMNT tmnt**

When Raph reached the park a few days later he found Grace laying on the grass, gazing up at the stars. He watched from a tree for a while, assuring himself she wasn't hurt by the steady rise and fall of her chest under her t-shirt. He could see her shoulder holster this time, her outer shirt had been balled up and she was using it as a pillow. He debated not approaching, and silently argued with himself. Sure, she helped with Casey the other night but she hadn't messaged or called after. She had left so quickly, and aside from that long moment just before she left she'd avoided looking at himself or Mikey. Still, she said she knew he was a mutant and she'd been talking to him for months. Could have been a guess, mutants still existed across the city and he was always careful to avoid being seen by her. Hell, maybe she hated turtles. She probably considered him a freak.

"Raph, it's 3am and I haven't seen anyone in more than to hours." Grace said with out looking away from the stars. "I think you're safe to come out."

"How'd ya know I was here?" He asked, stalling for time really.

"Heard you land in the tree, you're not trying very hard tonight." She told him, shutting her eyes and looking as if she could take a nap. "How's your friend?"

"He's good, staying off the leg." Raph dropped to the ground, approaching her carefully and checking the area around them. The park was deserted at the moment, only the two of them and the trees. He sat near her, folding his legs like he would for meditation. He saw he take a deep breath, saw her slowly release it. He figured she was thinking of what to say, so he spoke first. "Look if ya don' wanna talk anymore I get it. . ."

"Never said that." She opened her eyes, turning her head a little and meeting his eyes with her own gray eyes. "I like you." She seemed to rethink how she worded that. "I enjoy talking to you, and I've known you where a mutant for months if that's what made you think. . ."

"How?" He crossed his arms and watched her as a half a smirk crossed her lips.

"I should point out a lot of cops these days where chest cams." She must have seen the split second of panic because she waved it off. "At the hospital that night one of the nurses took my chest cam off and threw it in a bag with my personal items. The detectives dealing with the case took my uniform, my side arm and all of that but no one knew where the cam was. When the hospital released me I only opened the bag to grab my phone and wallet, it was two weeks before I noticed the chest cam."

"So you never handed it in?" Raph asked, feeling a little confused.

"Thought about it, but first I used my computer at home to see what it recorded. It didn't get much of the guys that killed my partner because I was bent over the radio." She sighed. "Even the guy that tried to shoot me it really only got his legs. When you came to the door, through the smoke, it got an image of you though it wasn't perfect."

"What could you see?"

"Bare green arms, tan chest plates and at one point a blur of red and green that I now assume was your faces." She shrugged. "Enough to know you weren't human. Enough to know I was not crazy, it even caught her short conversation."

"So you've known how long?" He asked.

"Almost the entire time we've been talking, I was just playing along because you seemed to want to hide." She grinned up at him and he looked back at her blankly. He was running the last couple months through his head.

"You knew the night you left your number?" He asked and got a nod as she went back to watching the stars above. He considered that and came to a really strange realization. "Wait, then you knew when I was sending you those. . ." He stopped, just stopped and decided he didn't want to keep talking.

"Yes, Raph, I knew you were a mutant when you were trying to flirt with me by text." She told him, reached over and poking his leg. He turned his eyes toward her, green eyes meeting gray as she looked amused. "Yes, I knew even when I flirted back."

"Really?" He was grinning now, and he decided to chance it. He was having a spree of good luck so far. "Wha would ya do if I flirted with ya now?"

"Probably laugh because I am socially awkward." She told him causing Raph to laugh this time.

 **TMNT TmnT Tmnt TmnT TMNT tmnt**

Raph came home late, slipping into his room expecting not to find anyone. It hurt his pride put he jumped when the lamp near his drums clicked on to reveal Mikey in a trench coat, fadora and glasses waiting.

"What the hell, Mikey?" Raph snapped, but his brother was unphased.

"Did you find the girl?" Mikey asked in a tone like a TV detective. Raph raised a brow ridge at him and he spoke again. "Did you locate the missing officer?"

"She was not missing you . . ." Raph took a breath, then let it out. He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Yes, Mikey, I found Payton. She's fine, Casey is fine, you're crazy but fine, case closed."

"So she didn't freak?" This sounded far more normal.

"Naw, she didn't freak." Raph smiled slightly. "I told you, she's my friend."

"How good a friend?" Mikey asked this and Raph glared. The orange banded turtle laughed and ran out of his brother's room quickly. Raph pulled out his t-phone and sent a quick message, before going to grab a shower.

 **A.N.**

 **Please review. Feel free to leave suggestions for upcoming shorts.**


	10. Traveler (Summer 2015)

**Choices and Chances:**

 **Traveler:**

The International Arrivals Terminal in New York was busy and full of lines. People were arriving from all over the world and passing through customs lines. Most looked tired, bored and aggravated with the length of the entry process. A few hopelessly sunny people looked around as if they were expecting some life changing surprise. One nineteen year old Asian woman with dark hair, nearly amber eyes and a quiet demeanor did not so much as raise an eye brow among the assorted travelers. She handed her passport over to the customs agent with a bored look.

"Kara Hamoto?" The man asked, butchering the name on the passport.

"Karai Hamato." She corrected though she doubted the man would give it a second thought.

"Anything to declare, miss?"

'You're a moron who is paid more than he is worth comes to mind.' Karai thought, but offered him a sweet smile as if she were just an innocent young lady. "Nothing to declare, just here to see the Statue of Liberty."

"Isn't everyone?" The customs man sounded bored as he stamped the passport and handed it back. "Welcome to America, you can move along."

Karai didn't enjoy public air ports, in fact that may have been one of the few things she missed about Oroku Saki. Saki had a private jet, but public travel was far lower key then flying in on a G6 plane. With only a small bag Karai pulled her hood over her head, hiding her face from cameras and passersby alike. Things had calmed over the last year, but she was not so stupid as to believe she and the Hamatos did not still have enemies. The night air was cool outside the terminal, taxis vied for customers and families hustled loved ones into waiting cars. Karai passed it by, proceeding into the parking garage where people parked vehicles when they flew on short trips. As she entered she pulled a letter from her pocket, taking the attached key from it.

 _My dear Angel of Darkness,_

 _I'm glad you're coming by, I left you a present at the New York Air Port. Go to the parking, third floor, and fourth row. You should know it when you see it. I hope you enjoy it, I owe Don and Mikey chores for longer than I'd like to admit. I miss you._

 _Love,_

 _Samurai_

The letter from Leo brought a true smile to her face as she walked. She folder it and tucked it away as she took an elevator to the third floor. She only walked the fourth row for a minute or two before her eyes found a beautifully restored Indian motorcycle with custom paint and the Hamato crest on its fuel tank. She admired it from a few angles, running her hand over the smooth paint. The boys had clearly gotten better at what they could do with a vehicle, or perhaps it was just that this was not built for combat or patrol. She slipped on the black helmet she found with the burgundy bike, threw a leg over and inserted the key. When she turned it on the engine growled to life inspiring a far more predatory smile from the young woman.

Raph was sitting outside the turnstiles, glaring into open air and muttering about Mikey when the sound reached him. Something was moving quickly down the abandoned subway track in front of the Lair. He pulled his Sais and yelled back into the Lair, though he didn't hear Donatello's alarms. It was strange, only vehicles they'd installed some weird chip in should be able to pass this close without triggering the alarms. Leo and Mikey vaulted the turnstiles shortly after he yelled, standing ready.

"What's that sound?" Mikey asked and eyed the echoing tunnel. "Kinda sounds like the stealth bike but that's in the lab right now."

"I don't know." Raph muttered but he saw Leo starting to relax, easing his drawn swords back into their places on his back. He eyed his older brother but didn't have time to speak as a red bike pulled to a stop before them. The rider, even with a full face helmet, was obvious to the three gathered brothers.

"Karai's home!" Mikey all but screamed, tossing his chucks and running over to hug her. He lifted her off the ground in his excitement and they heard a muffled chuckle. "My sister is back!"

"Hello Michelangelo, can you put me down?" She said behind the helmet. He set her back on her feet and let go, bouncing excitedly in place.

"Does Sensei know? Was your trip okay? Are you staying?" His rapid questions paused as looked toward the bike again, then glared at Leo. "Hey, wait, I know that bike! Leo! You didn't tell us that was for Karai! You knew she was coming?!"

"Welcome back, sis." Raph offered her a smile as she set the helmet on the cooling bike. She walked over, squeezed Raph's shoulder and thanked him before looking at Leo.

"Hey Samurai." She smirked and Leo smirked right back. They didn't pay attention to Raph dragging Mikey back inside. Karai shrugged her pack off her shoulders, than slipped her arms over Leo's shoulders to hug him close. He ducked his head into her neck, hiding his red face as he squeezed her tightly. She laughed lightly again. "You've all gotten taller, I still remember having half an inch on you when I left. Well, Raph is still short."

"Raph will always be short." He muttered back. After a long moment he pulled back enough to meet her eyes. "I'm glad you're back, for however long you'll stay."

"I'm glad to be back." She leaned her head against his. "The bike is amazing."

"Your welcome." He grinned playfully and she played with his mask tails.

"Leo." She waited until he nudged her and dropped her voice to a gentle whisper. "I missed you too."

Leo didn't have to think of a reply to that, Karai kissed him and his mind went blank. Later he would have to thank Raph for dragging Mikey off and for keeping him from running straight to Splinter with the news. The two stood in the tunnel, in the shadows outside the Lair entrance for long moments. When eventually they came in Mikey bolted from Raph's side as if he'd been poised for it the whole time.

 **Author's Note:**

I had to visit my other favorite TMNT couple here. Their world isn't meant to be perfect in these one shots, but I'm mostly just visiting events in their lives rather than one long story arch. Please review and let me know what you think.


	11. Boys Weekend (Summer 2015)

**Choices and Chances:**

 **Boys Weekend (Summer 2015):**

Donatello Hamato adjusted his face shield and goggles, humming a happy tune as he continued to weld new plating onto the Shellraiser. Though the former subway car was getting older Donatello strived to keep it purring. Between the dark glass protecting his vision, and the crackling of the welding torch, he never noticed the figures creeping up on him. Three figures advanced, set up and then pounced. One figure caught and shut off the welding torch, a second grabbed Donatello in a tight lock, and the final figure ripped his face shield off and forced a cloth over his mouth.

Slowly his struggles stopped, and they allowed him to slide to the floor. Two of them worked to get the tall ninja turtle into a burlap sack, occasionally cursing his height, while the other safely stored the welding gear. Soon they carried the tall turtle, only his head sticking out of the bag, from the safety of the Lair to a waiting vehicle. They had a long drive ahead of them.

When Donatello woke he found himself in the back of a van, stuffed into a burlap sack. He ignored the sense of indignation momentarily to eye his surrounding carefully. The small windows above his head showed only open sky from his view, and lots of stars meaning they were no longer in the city. He could hear the steady hum of an engine, one that sounded really familiar in fact. Now that he was thinking on that, and the fog of being knocked out was fading, this cargo area looked pretty familiar as well. He was in the back of the Party Van, and the quiet voices drifting from the front were those he'd known his whole life.

"What in the name of Einstein am I doing in a bag!" Donatello yelled and heard a happy sounding yelp from the nearest seating row. A moment later Mikey's head popped over the back of the seat and smiled at him.

"Guys! Donnie's awake!" He called toward the front.

"Yeah, I think we kinda heard that Avocado brains." Raph growled back from somewhere further toward the front.

"How ya feeling, Donnie?" Mikey asked, tilting his head a bit to one side. "Sorry we used the color foam on you."

"Chloroform, Mikey, chloroform." Donnie sighed and wished he could reach his temple as he felt a headache building. "Why did you and Raph . . ."

"Annnnnnnddddd Leo!" Mikey cut in.

"What!" Donnie nearly screeched in betrayal at that news. "Leo helped! What were you all thinking? Where are you taking me? Why, oh why would you do any of this?"

"To your bachelor party."

"I thought I told all of you that I wanted one in the Lair."

"Oh you did." Leo called from up front, most likely driving the Party Van. "But April agreed with us so we're doing a boys' weekend."

"April agreed to let you kidnap me!"

"Naaawww." Mikey waved a hand dismissively. "She just agreed that we should do something more than a normal night in the Lair. We did tell her we'd hav' ta use some force though. She said as long as we didn't break you and as long as we let her know when we get to the farm house it was allllll gooood."

"Fun fact: I wanted ta knock ya out, but Fearless said April wouldn't approve." Raph called back to him. "So we drugged ya instead."

"I can't. . . I can't. . ." Donnie seemed to drift off mentally for a second before glaring up at his younger brother. "I hate you all so much right now."

"Love ya too!" Raph yelled back before cracking into laughter.

"Why am I in a sack?" Donnie asked as he felt a vein in his head bulging.

"So you can't fight us until we get there." Mikey smiled innocently and Donnie growled in response.

 **Meanwhile, in the Lair:**

"Should I worry about what they did to get him out of the lab?" April asked as she eyed the unfinished repairs on the Shellraiser. Karai smirked from where she leaned on the door frame and shook her head.

"It was all very humane." She assured April in an amused tone. "Leo forbid Raph from so much as bruising Donnie."

"That is a very mysterious answer." April said without turning, eyes noting the neat but slightly out of place welding gear.

"If I tell you any more than that it won't be reassuring. I helped them plan it, he'll be fine. In fact, Mikey sent a text saying he woke up a few minutes ago and that their half way to the farm house."

"Woke up?" April turned to eye the other kunoichi than held up a hand to stall her from speaking. "Don't elaborate on that, please."

"Of course, princess." Karai smirked, she knew that was a nickname April hated. Only Donnie normally got away with that one.

"Alright, so we should go train." April started moving toward the door but Karai blocked it and shook her head.

"No training this weekend, father agrees. While the boys are gone you and I are to do something fun."

"Fun?" April bit her lip and thought that over. "Like what?"

"I have a few ideas, if you think you're up for it."

"I might regret this, but let's go." April's response was met with a laugh, before Karai led the way out of the lab.

 **At the farm house:**

The van ground to a halt and doors up front popped open. Mikey looked back over the seat again and grinned down at Donnie, who glared back. Mentally he was very thankful for his shell, they'd hit a few pot holes on the way up and he couldn't control which way he'd bounced. The cargo area door opened into the night air and a human figure stood there grinning at the trapped turtle.

"D-man!" Casey Jones laughed at his friend's predicament. "Oh, this is good. What did they do to you, man?"

"Hello Casey. How are you? How's the weather?" Donnie's voice was filled with sarcasm, then dropped to a flat vocal tone. "They kidnapped me. Someone let me out of this bag!"

"Raph buddy, we all set!" Casey called.

"Yup, let 'im go!" Raph yelled back.

"Okay, hold on a tick, D." Casey located the string thing holding the sack closed, then carefully cut the knot. He helped the intelligent turtle get his arms free than stepped back and watched him kick the sack away and jump out. Casey was the nearest to Donatello in height, but the genius still had a clear couple inches on him. The purple masked turtle looked around and for the first time Casey noticed even Mikey had vanished. It was like a game of ninja hide and seek.

"Thank you." Donnie said quickly before taking off. Casey closed the party van and then leaned against it. Mikey was the first one Donnie found, and that was slightly epic to watch. Mikey was the fastest turtle, seeming to have an endless supply of energy inside himself. Once Donnie found him though it was impossible to shake him. Mikey was not as good at stealth as his three older brothers, probably the reason he was found first. He kind of tried to dance circles about Donatello, doubling back, climbing trees, jumping to and fro. Donnie didn't follow his wild moves, but he still stayed near him. Finally, something clicked, Mikey made a mistake and did something predictable. Donnie wrestled Mikey to the ground and literally bagged him with the sack he'd been freed from. Mikey was completely inside the bag though and Casey laughed as the youngest turtle kicked, begged and apologized to his brother.

"Nice job, D-man." Casey said as Donnie dragged the bag back toward him. He smirked, clearly his annoyance was abating a bit.

"Mikey, listen to me." Donnie said as he knelt next to the bag and spoke softly. "I'm going to let you out, and you're going to help me catch Raph and Leo. Raph first if we can."

"Sure, D. Anything you want." Mikey agreed from inside the sack. Donnie let him out, they folded up the sack and each looked around. Casey just watched the two at work. Watching the brothers train was almost a sporting event in itself.

Without a word Donnie and Mikey bolted off. Casey, though he was watching them when they did it, was a bit confused about where they went. They moved swiftly and silently, though he saw a tree rustle and assumed Mikey had taken to the tree tops. For several minutes it was silent, nothing moved, nothing made any abnormal sound. A gentle wind moved leaves, a bat flew across the sky, the moon shown nearly full above them. Suddenly the night was broken by a loud thump sound, like a body hitting the ground. Somewhere Casey heard Raph curse and scuffling. For a few minutes the sounds of struggling went on, then it went quiet again. A dragging sound announced the brothers' return, Mikey dragging the sack this time.

"Dude, Raph, you should go on a diet buddy." Mikey said and received a string of colorful words from the sack. Donnie grinned and kicked the bag lightly. They left the sack with Casey and vanished again, looking for their eldest brother.

"I know you're there, Case." Raph growled. "Let me out man."

"No can do, I jus' watched D shove two trained ninjas in a sack." Casey held his hands up though Raph couldn't see it. "I am not gettin' on his shit list tonight."

"Good choice." Leo said, startling Casey. He jumped, then turned to look at the van and found the eldest brother kneeling on the roof.

"How ya get back here without them catching you?"

"Years of practice, being oldest makes you a target more often than most people think." Leo looked up toward the tree line. Somehow he seemed both amused and serious. "I'll have to let them catch me soon though, so we can go inside."

"Drop 'em both a couple times first Leo." Raph said from the sack, causing Casey and Leo to laugh.

"I can do that." Leo assured before moving away silently. Casey shook his head, having a pack of mutant ninjas for best friends was never boring.

It was less than five minutes before Mikey yelped, finding himself dangling from a tree by his own chain. Casey laughed and described that to Raph, who snorted as Donnie appeared and freed his younger brother. So that meant Leo was somewhere near the edge of the tree line. Casey looked but soon lost sight of even the two youngest Hamato boys. Long moments of silence passed again, then were broken when Mikey and Donnie flew from the tree line in a pile of limbs. It looked like Leo must have caught Mikey and thrown him at Donnie. The two got untangled and climbed to their feet as Leo's voice drifted from seemingly nowhere.

"Why don't we call a truce?"

"No way!" Mikey yelled, but Donnie reached over and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay Leo, you win. Truce." The intelligent turtle said and shook his head at Mikey's betrayed look.

"Let Raph out." Leo said, again from nowhere. Casey felt a chill at how good Leo was at that trick. Donnie looked over at Casey and nodded, so Casey freed Raph. The red masked turtle stepped out of the bag with a grumble and began advancing on his younger brothers.

"Now Raphy." Mikey said as he backed away. "Ya know ya kinda deserved it, and hey we were all three bagged at some point. Please don't pound me for calling you fat."

"Relax Raph." Leo finally strode out, putting himself between his three younger brothers, but his eyes were on Raph. He grabbed Raph's shoulders lightly and spoke in a calming voice. "No harm, let's all just have some fun."

"Sounds good." Raph said, suddenly smirking as he grabbed Leo by the wrist and used some sort of lock on him. "Donnie!"

"On it!" Donnie rushed to grab the sack as Leo struggled against Raph, and ran back. Mikey and Donnie helped wrestled Leo into the bag as Casey fell to the ground laughing. His ribs hurt he was laughing so hard, the expression on Leo's face in the second Raph had grabbed him revealed that he'd never seen this coming. It wasn't planned, it was just the nature of younger siblings. Leo just fit fully in the sack and kicked a few times trying to escape. Finally, he stopped fighting it and just went still.

"I deserved that." Leo stated calmly. "And now we have all been forced into the sack."

"Yup, and now we can party." Raph said, kneeling and hefting the sack full of Leo onto a shoulder. Leo protested as he felt himself being carried toward the farm house. The other four young men laughed as they all headed inside.

Hours later found the five in the Livingroom watching Raph and Casey compete at a video game. Mikey was bouncing in place calling his claim to next match. Donnie noticed one brother was missing, he slipped out back and looked around. He heard movement above and looked up, Leo's feet were dangling over the edge of the roof. A few moments later Donnie had climbed up to sit next to his oldest brother who was gazing at the stars.

"Leo." Donnie broke the silence.

"Yeah?"

"Is she staying this time?" Donnie saw Leo shift his gaze from the stars to his younger brother. "Is Karai staying or did she just come back for the wedding? How'd she even know?"

"We've been exchanging letters the whole time. I send hers to a post box, she mails mine to Kirby who hangs onto them until I drop by." Leo smirked. "I asked Kirby not to mention it to anyone, you know Raph and Mikey would have had a field day. I wrote to her when you told me you were going to propose, never doubted April would say yes."

"So that just leaves my first question." Donnie eyed his brother who was starting to smile, but was clearly fighting it. "Leo, you know don't you? I won't say a word to the guys, that's between you and Karai."

"Yes, I know." He took a breath and surrendered to the content smile. "And yes, Karai is staying after the wedding. She told me she hasn't decided if she wants to live in the Lair with us or look for a place of her own. Whatever she was looking for in Japan she found it. There is something different now, something more settled."

"She made peace with her past." Donnie grinned as well. "That's fantastic. She deserves to be happy and it will be nice to have her home."

"So, when are you going to break to Mikey and Raph that you plan to move out?" Leo laughed when Donnie kind of choked on air is his surprise. "Oh come on, Don, you didn't actually think I wouldn't catch that? Plus, those plans must be pretty well planned since you have Kirby's blessing."

"Well, Raph probably seeing it coming. . ." Donnie paused and sighed. "I'm not really sure how to tell Mikey. I mean we've planned the whole thing out so that we can get to the Lair and vice versa easily."

"Do you need help breaking it to Mikey?"

"Yeah, and maybe we should get Raph to help too."

"Considering you're his favorite brother and you two are the B Team, yeah we might need as much help as we can get." Leo smiled as Donnie protested being called the B Team. He threw an arm around his brother's shoulders and hugged him. "Don't worry, we'll break it to him together. You aren't leaving, just living a bit more independently. Let's get back inside before those three break something."

"Heehee, yeah I don't want to explain that to April."

 **Saturday morning:**

April got off the back of Karai's motorcycle and tugged her helmet off. Once Karai did the same she grinned and nodded toward the building they had parked in front of. April read the sign and decided she was going to regret this, a little. Edwin's Skydiving School was located on a small private air strip. Wait until Donnie heard about this.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry, I am not going to elaborate on the skydiving adventures of April and Karai. I hope this makes up slightly for what I did to Leo in the last entry, I felt bad for writing it but felt the need to explain Karai's absence and why Mikey was so happy to see her back. Hope this makes up for making you sad **memmek10k,** sorry about that. Please read and review, it keeps me going.


	12. Have A Merry Christmas (Winter 2015)

**Choices and Chances:**

 **Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas (Winter 2015)**

The months leading up to Christmas were busy for the Hamato and O'Neil families. Donatello and April secured the old auto shop and house they'd been looking at, but even in good condition there were modifications needed to make it home. April had kept her studio for a short time while the four brothers preformed the largest modifications, including installing an access to the underground tunnels which was disguised. Then April, with an odd amount of help from Karai, picked out furniture and everyone was involved in repainting the home and garage. The first months of marriage flew by for the tall turtle and his red headed wife. Winter slipped over New York before anyone realized it, and with it came college finals and other stresses.

A slow winter snow was falling as April Hamato-O'Neil watched streets roll by the car window. The gated property she now called home came into view as the vehicle slowed. She got out of the Uber driver's car and collected several bags of groceries from the seat beside her. The man kindly offered to help her carry them in but she declined and found a way to balance them until she reached the door. She heard the vehicle pull away from the house behind the auto shop, and just as she reached the door it opened from inside. She grinned at Raph as he relieved her of half the bags and walked with her to the kitchen. They passed Donnie who, humming to himself, was hanging decorations on the wall near where it met the ceiling. As they entered the kitchen Mikey was singing to himself prepping something for the impending dinner.

"April!" Mikey exclaimed when he saw the two setting bags down. The excited young turtle ran over and lifted her in a hug. "I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"Sorry Mikey, finals were killer." She gave her youngest brother-in-law a peck on the cheek. "I hardly even saw Donnie; we were both so busy. When did you get here?"

"Don said we missed you by five minutes when we got here." Raph informed her with a shrug. "Fearless, Karai and Sensei will be here later."

"We came to help!" Mikey proclaimed as he threw an arm across his brother's shoulders.

"Thanks guys." Donnie's voice met her ears just before the tallest brother hugged her from behind. "With Raph helping we got the tree in and set up, plus we finished decorating the house. We left the tree undecorated though, I didn't want to do it without you."

"Sap." Raph grunted but he had a hard suppressing a smile as he watched the two. April stuck her tongue out at the temperamental turtle.

"Well, Mikey seems to have dinner under control so let's decorate the tree."

April retrieved the ornaments she'd purchased for the tree, finally forcing Raph to smile fully when he really looked at them. There were ball ornaments in blue, red, orange, purple, yellow, and silver. There were also little clear plastic balls with pictures of each family member stuffed inside, including Karai, though April refused to disclose how she got some of the pictures. Donnie provided a string of lights in the same colors. They added a gold star to the top of the tree and stood back to study their work. Donnie allowed himself a contented smile, slipping one arm around April's waist and the other over Raph's shoulders.

"Looks perfect to me." He stated.

"Yeah." Raph agreed.

"Cookies!" Mikey yelled from the kitchen. Raph ducked his brother's arm and bolted toward the kitchen, leaving the young couple chuckling.

The doorbell chimed as they were enjoying cookies and hot chocolate. Mikey was checking on something on the stove and April waved the other two turtles off as she slipped from her chair. She slipped down the hall of her home, still enjoying the thought she and Donnie had their own place. As she reached the door the doorbell chimed again. When she pulled it open Kirby was waiting, looking a bit cold but happy and carrying an arm load of gift boxes. He managed to drop a kiss on his daughter's forehead as he passed, making for the livingroom and the tree. She followed and gave him a proper hug once he set his load of gifts under the tree.

"How are you, Dad?" She asked as she led him toward the kitchen.

"I'm good, dear." He grinned at the three brothers in the kitchen. "Hello. Do I smell Christmas cookies?"

"And coco!" Mikey was all too happy to get some more of each for the man.

"The way things change." Raph murmured softly to his tall brother. "D, you remember that algae mutation day cake?"

"Oh yes, vividly." Donnie kept his voice low as well. "Mikey's always been creative, but I'm glad we finally got him to follow the banded ingredient list."

"What are you two whispering about?" April asked and received two very staged innocent looks. Another laugh from the doorway had them all shifting their attention to see Master Splinter with Karai and Leo behind him.

"That look I am well acquainted with." Their sensei shook his head before changing the topic. "Perhaps there will be more room in the livingroom."

They relocated now that the whole family, minus Casey, was present. Splinter and Kirby took up a game of chess before dinner. Mikey stayed busy in the kitchen, Leo offered to help but the youngest turtle just sent him away. Instead April put on an old Christmas movie and they gathered on the couch and floor much like they all had as teenagers. April sat sideways on Donnie's lap, her feet ending up in Raph's lap next to them. Karai sat beside Raph on the couch with Leo on the floor in front of her, his shell leaning lightly against her legs and one of her hands playing with the tails of his bandana's. April let her head rest on Donnie's shoulder, her eyes watching Splinter and Kirby who were in chairs closer to the tree, a small table between them. Her family was happy, healthy and together in one place. No one was missing or off finding themselves, no one seemed to have a weight on their shoulders. For once, all was truly well.

"Hey love." Donnie whispered softly. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Don." She smiled and managed to snuggle a little closer. Right at this moment, life was perfect. She let her eyes slip shut, deciding that a nap before dinner wouldn't be so bad. Donatello just held her close and laughed at the movie with his brothers.

 **Author's Note:**

Sorry it's been so long. Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas! Happy Hanukah! Or any other festivity you may celebrate. May the upcoming year be full of peace and joy.


End file.
